Lunch cravings and Gas
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Sam is pregnant and having cravings when it was lunchtime


TITLE: Lunch Cravings and Gas

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: G

SPOILERS: season six

CATEGORY: Humour

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam

SUMMARY: Sam is pregnant and having cravings when it was lunchtime

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thanks to ILOVESG1 for beta reading this for me

Jack and Sam have been married for two years. Sam was home on maternity leave; she was seven months pregnant with twins. General Hammond gave SG1 a week down time since they been either at the SGC, alpha site, area 51 or checking out new planets for six months.

Lieutenant Jennifer Halley replace Sam three years ago after a mission went bad and Sam was series injured. So it gave the window of opportunity for Jack and Sam to get to know one another and Sam was also staying at Jack place while recovering.

Since there was no regs getting in the way, their relationship bloom, six months after the old temple collapse on Sam after an earthquake, jack has been with her every day. She suffered back and leg injury, Jack purpose to Sam; he showed her a three emerald diamond cut engagement ring sent is 18ct. She said yes strait away.

They start planing the wedding, which they got married six months later. Jacob showed up the day before the wedding after a long mission to find out what was going on. He and Selmac healed Sam back injury since she could only stand up short periods of time till the pain set in again. They spent two weeks up in Jack cabin for their honeymoon.

Eighteen months later Sam found out she was pregnant, every one was happy for them since they have been trying since they got married. Now here she is sitting in the lazy boy chair that Jack got her when they found out that she was caring twins.

Her friends have been busy in the nursery trying to get it all set up and surprise her, they arrived at 0700 in the morning to get started on it. Sam was stroking her large stomach, when Jack walk out with butter cream paint over the disposable overalls.

"Hey are you ok, need any thing?" He gives her a kiss

"Yeah, I'm hungry and it is almost lunch time"

"Ok what do you feel like?"

"Peperoni pizza, sweet and sour chicken, salt potato chips and onion rings"

"Ok, any thing else?"

"Yeah, chocolate chip ice cream"

"Ok, I'll take these off and head in to town, be back soon"

He gives her a kiss before letting the others know, before he left for town. Half an hour later he turned back with every one lunch. They all were siting at the dining table. There was Jack, Sam, Jennifer, Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas, Cassie and Janet. Jack brought four large and one medium peperoni pizza, sweet and sours chicken, potato chips and onion rings. Jack went to the fridge to get every one a drink each after he put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Jack can you please get me the corn radish and barbecue sauce please"

"Sure, any thing else?"

"Nope, thank it honey"

Jack return with the drinks, sauce and radish. He put them on the table, every one grab a slice of pizza. Jack was watching what Sam was doing to her pizza. The pizza was cut into six slices she cover her pizza with corn radish, then the potato chips, then the sweet and sour chicken, then the barbecue sauce.

By that time every one else was watching what she was doing. She carefully picked up one slice and bit in to it and closed her eyes and let out a moan, with a smile on her face. Jack was grinning.

"Happy?"

Sam open her eyes, and looked at him, she nodded as she took another bit. Then she noticed the others were looking at her.

"What?"

"Sam if we want to clear out the mess hall in a hurry, well we just make sure that we got all of these food there for you" Jack said smiling.

"Nope, I know just the thing to clear out the mess hall Jack?" Cassie said

"What that?"

"Give Teal'c here some of that Mexican chilli beans and dozen spring rolls five hours before hand, he will surely clear the room for you" Every one laugh.

Last time Teal'c had that, the next day they went off world for a week. The rest of the team had to make sure that he was down wind from him for the whole week. When they return she was still going. He was that bad, he clear the gate room with in seconds, even General Hammond couldn't handle the smell.

"Jack remember what you said to Teal'c?"

"No what that?"

"Next time, we make sure it a goa'uld planet with a mother ship, he will clear every one out in a minute and then it would take about a week before it was safe to return" they all laugh.

"Don't worry Teal'c it is well normal to brake wind, but some foods can cause some people to go more often than others and the smell, well"

"I under stand Dr Fraser"

Every one enjoyed there lunch, jack notice Sam put her onion rings on a plate and put some of the corn radish over them, then she starts eating them. Once finish, she sat back and rub her stomach.

"They are happy now. Ah Jack can you please help me up"

Jack help her up and she went out side, Jack followed her, then he quickly ran back in side, then he yelled out to her, she was laughing at the time.

"No more fried onions, garlic and scrabble eggs for you Sam until the twins are born"

"What happen?"

"What do you think?"

He wave his hand in front of his screwed up face, they all burst out laughing. The end


End file.
